The Real Goodbye
by MSN1412
Summary: Menurutnya, kata "Selamat Tinggal" itu sangatlah menyedihkan setelah ditinggalkan oleh sesuatu yang kita cintai. ShadowxSonic. Taken from SA2 Ending, FANON, ONESHOT, OOC, pendek, gaje, typo, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't read! Mind to RnR?


**The Real Goodbye**

**Genre: Romance and Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: ShadowxSonic**

**Warning: Taken from SA2 Ending, FANON, ONESHOT, OOC, pendek, gaje, typo, and SHONEN-AI ALERT! Don't like? Don't read!**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclamer:**

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG © SEGA/Sonic Team**

**The Real Goodbye © S4viRa deMSN**

**.  
><strong>

**Summary: Menurutnya, kata "Selamat Tinggal" itu sangatlah menyedihkan setelah ditinggalkan oleh sesuatu yang kita cintai.**

* * *

><p><em>"Ne Sonic, apa pendapatmu tentang dia?"<em>

_"Ng?" _

_"Tentang Shadow itu. Dia…. benar-benar seorang pahlawan 'kan?"_

Landak biru itu hanya bisa terdiam sejenak, ketika sahabat landak merah mudanya bertanya sesuatu yang membuat dia hening. Setelah "Shadow the Hedgehog" mengorbankan dirinya dengan kekuatan _Chaos Control_nya dengan maksimal dan memindahkan kembali _Space Colony ARK_, demi planet Bumi yang akan ditabrak oleh koloni tersebut yang bakal jatuh, akibat kelalaian Doktor Gerald Robotnik.

Dengan bantuan dirinya, Sonic the Hedgehog membantu Shadow untuk menyelamatkan Bumi. Namun, hanya Sonic yang selamat, hanya dirinya yang bisa meloloskan diri setelah koloni yang hampir menabrak Bumi. Dan Shadow hanya meninggalkan sebuah benda yang begitu berharga yang selalu dia pakai, gelang _ring_ kebanggaannya.

Sonic tidak bisa mberhenti melirih ring tersebut. Setelah mereka menjadi rival ketika pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dengan "kecelakaan" yang ditimpa Sonic. Lalu mereka berubah menjadi partner demi menyelamatkan Bumi dan mengalahkan Bio Hazzard. Namun, ada sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa dia keluarkan setelah kejadian itu. Bagi Shadow, mereka telah bagaikan "Rival Abadi". Tapi bagi Sonic, dia telah mulai jatuh cinta pertama ketika dia berpikir tentang Shadow yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari Prison Island.

Betapa sedih dia ditinggalkan, betapa kecewa dia tidak bisa membawanya kembali. Begitu berat hati rasanya, cinta pertamanya langsung menghilang begitu saja.

Bagaikan cinta pertama yang telah dihembuskan oleh angin.

...

"SONIIIIC! Kau mendengarkanku 'kan?"

Lamunannya pun buyar setelah teriakkan Amy Rose, sahabat landak merah mudanya yang telah menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Ah, _sorry_ Amy. Tadi aku melamun sedikit," ujarnya.

"Jadi? Pendapatmu tentang Shadow?" tanya Amy kembali.

"Dia…" Sonic pun mulai berbicara sambil menatap pemandangan luar angkasa yang begitu indah melalui jendela dari koloni. "Dia telah menjadi pahlawan. Pahlawan besar yang telah menyelamatkan Bumi. Heh, kupikir dia bakal menjadi rival abadiku, tapi dia juga menolongku," ujarnya.

"Sonic, beritahu aku," kata Amy lirih.

"Ng?"

"Apa kau.. Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Hati Sonic pun terdegup keras, muka Sonic pun langsung memerah. Dia mengetahui perasaannya terhadap Shadow. Mau dia mengucapkannya tapi, dia berpikir kalau akan mengakui hatinya yang terdalam, malah membuat hati temannya menjadi sakit. Dia tahu, dia tahu kalau Amy benar-benar menyukainya. Namun, tidak ada cara lain selain "diam dan memendamnya".

"Err… Hey!" Sonic pun memukul Amy dengan candaan. "Masa sih, aku suka ama si_ faker_ itu!"

"Ahahaha, bercanda kok bercanda." Amy pun menghentikan pukulan kecil candaan dari cinta pertamannya itu. Segera Amy memegang tangan Sonic dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali pulang ke tempat asalnya. Namun, Sonic ingin berdiam di tempat itu untuk beberapa menit. Untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah Amy mengetahuinya, dia langsung menuju tempat roket dimana teman-temannya telah menunggu.

Setelah Amy pergi, hanya dirinya yang berdiri sendirian. Kembali melirik pemandangan yang memukat dirinya. Namun, hatinya tetap sendu karena masih memikirkannya. Memikirkan dirinya yang telah "pergi" setelah kejadian itu. Sambil melirik ring yang masih dia genggam, Sonic pun kembali merenung dengan air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan. Air mata yang menyentuh ring tersebut dengan lembutnya.

_"Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Tidak bisa menerima kepergianmu yang secepat ini."_

Ruangan yang ditempati Sonic mulai gelap. Lampu-lampu yang menyinari ruangan tersebut, telah dimatikan dengan sendirinya. Membuat hatinya semakin sendu, dan tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti, hatinya tidak bisa tenang. Dia hanya bisa merenungkan Shadow, sambil mengungkapkan perasaannya yang paling dalam kepadanya. Kepada Shadow yang "mungkin" telah terbang bebas di alam lain.

"Kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau tahu benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kita menjadi seorang rival, apalagi teman, apalagi partner. Aku ingin, jiwaku telah berada di hatimu!"

_"I LOVE YOU! YOU….FAKER!"_ Sonic pun teriak sekencang-kencangnya, dengan hati yang masih sakit.

...

Setelah Sonic merenungkan dirinya dan mengungkapkan perasaannya di tempat itu selama 15 menit, terpaksa dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang telah dikatakan oleh Amy untuk pulang. Pulang ke asalnya, tanpa membawa landak hitam itu. Namun, ring peninggalan terakhir yang masih dia genggam, telah membuat dia lega dan merasakan kalau Shadow bakal bersama dirinya dengan ring itu. Dia tidak peduli hatinya masih sakit atau tidak. Tetapi yang penting,

Dia telah senang, telah mengungkap isi hatinya.

"Setelah kau mengungkapkan isi hatimu, kau bakal pergi begitu saja huh?"

Sonic pun terkejut dengan sayup-sayup suara yang menggema di ruangan tersebut. Dia pikir, hanya dia satu-satunya yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Mana ada satu orang, atau satu spesies pun, yang datang di ruangan ini dengan tiba-tiba. Langsung, dia melirik ke seluruh sudut-sudut ruangan tersebut dan dia terkejut setelah dia melihat sebuah cahaya yang berada di belakangnya. Namun bukan cahaya yang dilihatnya, melainkan sebuah spesies yang begitu tidak asing lagi baginya. Air matanya pun kembali bercucuran, setelah dia melihat sosok cahaya yang sebenarnya.

"S….Sha..dow. Itu…k..kau?" tanyanya terbata-bata dan curiga.

"Kalau bukan aku, terus siapa lagi?" jawabnya santai dengan senyumannya.

"Ha…ha….hahahaha." Sonic pun mulai tertawa, tertawa dengan bahagianya. Melepaskan bebannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengetahui kalau Shadow telah berada di depannya, memandangnya.

"Hehe, aku senang kau telah menjadi pahlawan untuk manusia-manusia di Bumi ini," ujar Sonic.

"Hey bukan hanya aku saja. Tapi," Shadow pun mendekatinya sambil mengheluskan kepala Sonic. "Kamu juga, kan?"

"Heh." Sonic pun tertawa kecil. Mengetahui kalau Shadow tidak bisa menyelamatkan Bumi tanpa dirinya.

Namun, senyum ceria Shadow pun menjadi sendu ketika mengetahui kalau waktunya tidak lama lagi. Dia harus pergi, meninggalkan semua yang telah dia berikan di ARK ini. Dia juga bahagia telah mewujudkan keinginan sahabat lamanya, keinginan untuk membahagiakan semua makhluk-makhluk yang tinggal di Bumi. Dan segalanya telah selesai namun, hanya satu hal yang ingin dia selesaikan.

Yaitu, menenangkan rivalnya yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya.

...

Dengan tiba-tiba, Shadow pun mulai menarik Sonic yang dari tadi hanya bisa melongo melihat Shadow yang begitu sendunya. Sonic pun mulai kaget, apa yang ingin dia lakukan terhadapnya. Lebih kaget lagi, ketika bibirnya pun tersentuh oleh bibir Shadow yang bercahaya tersebut. Dia melongo tidak percaya kalau Shadow bakal menciumnya, menciumnya secara halus nan lembutnya. Sonic pun mulai merintih dengan ciuman itu, namun dia sedih juga tatkala ciuman itu benar-benar tidak nyata baginya. Dia hanya bisa merasakan ciuman itu, dan mulai menutup matanya.

Namun, Shadow langsung melepaskan ciuman itu dan menatap Sonic dengan wajah yang begitu sendu, meskipun ada sedikit senyuman yang ditunjukkannya. Sonic pun mulai sedih ketika mengetahui kalau Shadow bakal pergi kembali, dia langsung memegang tangannya. Namun mustahil, dia telah kasat mata, Sonic pun tidak bisa menggenggamnya. Shadow pun mengambil ring yang masih digenggamnya, melirik ring tersebut, dan tersenyum. Sonic pun bingung dengan senyuman itu, dan segera Shadow kembalikan lagi ring yang seharusnya miliknya kepada Sonic.

"Aku tahu kalau kamu bakal sedih jika aku pergi lagi. Tapi jangan khawatir," Shadow pun mengarahkan tangan Sonic yang tergenggam ringnya ke dada Sonic, tepatnya di hatinya. "Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu. _And I'll never leave it.._"

Sonic pun kembali bahagia. Bahagia kalau jiwa Shadow telah ada di dalam hatinya. Dia mulai merenung kembali, dan mengenggam ringnya, menutup matanya dengan perasaan bahagia.

...

Sejenak, cahaya itu pun langsung redup perlahan-lahan. Pertanda Shadow telah pergi meninggalkannya, dan mulai terbang ke alam semesta yang begitu luas. Terbang tanpa beban di dalam hatinya. Sama seperti Sonic, hatinya sudah mulai lega ketika dia telah menemuinya, berbicara tidak begitu panjang, dan menikmati aura cinta mereka.

Serentak, Sonic pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju roket dimana sahabat lain mereka telah menunggunya, dengan senyuman khasnya kembali. Dengan ring yang telah dia pakai di tangan kanannya, sebagai sebuah "ikatan" bagi Sonic the Hedgehog dan Shadow the Hedgehog. Sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang beribu-ribu arti bagi dirinya,

dan Shadow.

_"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog.."_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: anyeong all, Savira kembali ke fandom Sonic the Hedgehog yang mungkin rasanya...sepi ya? ._.v btw, fic ini aku bikin pas bulan Juli (so yang udah kunjungi blogku, jangan kaget kalau ini repost xD) **

**dan fic ini terinspirasi oleh gambar fanart yang udah kupost di http:/twitpic(dot)com(slash)6eumsf (ubah ama tanda asli ok? ;))  
><strong>

**anyway, sankyuu sudah membaca fic ini. akhir kata, review? dan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1432H! Minal aidzin wal faidzin. maaf banget kalau aku banyak salah sama semua reader :)**

**.**

**See ya!**

**_Love and Peace, S4viRa deMSN_  
><strong>


End file.
